Tia Guide (Sandbox)
Class Summary Specialized in : One-to-one assaults, stealth avoidance, massive damage-dualist, stunning, poisoning Pro/Con of Tia * Stealthy class with excellent speed * Faster Melee Combat Reaction Time * Deals critical attacks and can poison * Can deal sufficient damage in combos * Hard to shift and dash Introduction Background Story Official info: "Tia is half human and half elf as her father is a nobleman and her mother an elf. Her father is a high ranking officer in the palace, and one day he suddenly went missing. She takes on a journey to find her father. Used to living alone, she looks tough on the outside and tries to handle everything by herself. But in fact, she's a vulnerable girl who only looks strong. Her mission is to find clues to her father's whereabouts. She's fast but weak, but she's learned some magic skills to create multiple images of herself and hide behind objects to overcome her weakness. She uses death blow skills." Class Type As a thief, Tia is suitable for players with excellent reflexes and expert timing. Her skills allow her to leap around the battlefield, make pinpoint assaults and then escaping virtually unscathed. Tia's combos can get quite long as well, so having fighting experience is recommended. Tia is a primary damage dealer in Lunia. She can not only attack very fast and string combos easily but she also has an ability that allows her to poison her enemies. Tia's poison works on both monsters and bosses and slowly drains their HP. Basic Moves Skills For a listing of Tia's skills, refer to Thief Skills. Tia's skills are classified into 5 groups: Forest, Wind, Darkness, Bless, and Ability. Forest-Type skills are mainly used to combo, knockdown, and toss. Wind-type skills are mainly one-use range attacks. Darkness-type skills are used to render the opponent useless or surprise them. Bless-typed skills are Tia's buff and supportive skills. Last, but not least, Ability-type skills are passive abilities. Skill Points Growth Tia gains 1 skill point per level; however, beginning when you reach level 4 and every 4 levels thereafter, she will receive 2 skill points. '' Example: Level 3 -> Level 4 = 2 skill points. Level 4 -> Level 5 = 1 skill points. Level 5 -> Level 6 = 1 skill points. Level 6 -> Level 7 = 1 skill points. Level 7 -> Level 8 = 2 skill points. '' In other words: Level X0 (+4) -> Level Y0 (+4) = 2 skill points where X0 = 3 and Y0 = 4. Skill Builds PvP Build PvE Build Balanced Build Combos Main simple combos Combos without skills Combos with skills gLdQeGqBG3g&ap=%2526fmt%3D18 Combos from Practice Field It is also possible to chain different sequences together to form optional combos at your discretion. Air combos provide which in turn dishes out more damage. Monsters & Bosses Knowing Tia is mainly based for combos and normal attacks, try to limit your use of special hits. You will do more damage and will be able to get in more kills more easily. Remember to use backstab when fighting bosses, as it will deliver damage up to 3x critical of your normal attack power. See also Fashion - 36 images of Tia in various dresses Tips & Guides * Dash A space results in rolling diagonally forward down if facing > but roll diagonally up if facing <. 1 * Note: a trick to know which way to dash is just to dash towards you opponent. 1 * By doing this, you can easily get an opening to combo somebody. Also if you press an arrow key three times really fast instead of two times to dash, tia will jump up into the air as your dash. 1 External Links * Official Korean Site: Tia's skills - Tia's skills (Korean) * Official Korean Site: Tia's skills - Tia's skills (translated from Korean to English by Google translator) * Skill Simulator Category:Guides Category:Characters